1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens-fitted photo film unit and a cassette for photo film. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lens-fitted photo film unit adapted to recycling of parts without lowering quality in the photographic performance, and a cassette for photo film.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
A lens-fitted photo film unit is widely used, and is constituted by a housing and mechanisms for taking an exposure. The housing is loaded with a photo film cassette, and a roll of photo film which has been drawn from the photo film cassette. The mechanisms include a shutter and a film winder, which can cause a manufacturing cost to be low. The lens-fitted photo film unit is marketed widely because of its great ease in the manual handling as well as the low cost. After the lens-fitted photo film unit is used, used parts in the same are withdrawn by a manufacturer. Some of the parts are reused as themselves. Other parts are recycled as raw material.
To prevent unacceptable reuse of the lens-fitted photo film unit after being used, there have been various ideas for constructing the lens-fitted photo film unit. For example, a small-diameter cassette is prepared with a smaller diameter than the photo film cassette of 135 type according to the standards. A cassette holder chamber is formed in the lens-fitted photo film unit, has a relatively small size, and is loaded with the small-diameter cassette. According to this, unacceptable reuse of parts of the lens-fitted photo film unit can be prevented, because the photo film cassette of 135 type cannot be inserted in the cassette holder chamber of the lens-fitted photo film unit.
However, there is a problem in that a photo film processor cannot be loaded directly with the small-diameter cassette because of a difference in the size. An specialized attachable pad must be attached to the small-diameter cassette before the small-diameter cassette can be loaded in the photo film processor with a size of 135 type of the photo film cassette. The problem lies in the extreme complexity in the precessing operation.